Guys Like Potter
by mspolapotter
Summary: Insights of two men about a certain redhead. Not a songfic, but inspired by a song.


Hello! Since I'm done with all my multichapters, i'm back in the one-shot zone. This came up while listening to the AVPS soundtrack. hope you like!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em> Guys Like Potter<em>**

_by mspolapotter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucius<strong>_

I can't believe this.

I'm in love with that mudblood, Lily Evans. I know, I know, she's too young for me, I'm a pureblood and my father would disown me as soon as he found out. Heck, I would disown myself if I could. But of course I couldn't. I try to hate myself then I look in the mirror and I'm in love with myself all over again. Yes, I'm a narcissist. Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious.

I don't know what it is about her. Maybe it's her lovely green eyes. Maybe it's her wonderful red hair. Maybe it's her resilience. Maybe it's the fact that she's a mudblood and yet she's still the better than me. Did I just say that? Yes, yes I did. Ugh. So this is what they say about falling in love. Ugh. I think I love her as much as I love myself. Ugh.

Then again, there's that Potter kid. I could see him pining after her. Not exactly pining after. He doesn't make it a point to hide his feelings. Every time I see the two of them, Potter's asking her out and she says no. Maybe I should go ask her out … No Lucius. You have Narcissa. Stop pining after that mudblood, no matter how smart, sexy and beautiful she is. Ugh. This has to stop.

Anyway, Lily Evans doesn't deserve Potter. She deserves more than that. She deserves everything. She deserves the best that this world has to offer. She deserves me. She doesn't deserve a douchebag like Potter. Sure he's good on the field, but other than that, he's nothing but air.

I know he'll get Lily, though. Guys like Potter, they always get what they want. To everyone's eyes he'll always be handsome, charming and heroic. And what am I in their eyes? Rich, good-looking and insanely rich. No matter how perfect I am my reputation will always be tainted because I'm a Slytherin not that I'm complaining or anything, I love being a Slytherin.

Sadly, Lily will never know how much I love her. I'm not going to risk my own self like that. Maybe I still love myself a shade more than I love Lily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snape<strong>_

There's no bigger asshole on this planet than James Potter.

He thinks like he's the king of the world. Like everyone would kiss his feet just because he's good with a broom. He thinks he can pick on anyone just because he's a great Seeker, the first in the History of Hogwarts to enter a Quidditch team in his first year. Bah. Nobody cares.

Why can't he just leave me alone? I am best friends with Lily Evans. I am at the very least allowed to talk to her. I guess up until I called her a mudblood. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that word to her. I was extremely jealous, I admit. Extremely jealous that Potter would get her someday. I know Lily. She won't stand this. She'll bend soon enough.

So here I am, left to pine after my best friend. I don't care that she's a muggleborn, unlike other Slytherins. I love her and that's all that matters. I never treat her the way Potter does. I was never mean to her. I was always careful. Well, up until that point I called her a you-know-what. Lily deserves someone who really loves her. I know she'll never be as perfect in Potter's eyes as she is in mine. Lily deserves someone who loves her like I do. I doubt anyone does.

Then again, there would always be guys like Potter. Who charms the pants off everyone. I know Lily will yield. She'll pity him soon enough. And then she'll agree to go on a date. And then she'll enjoy herself. And then it will blossom to a romance. Bleargh.

There will always be guys like Potter, and I can't do anything about it, except hope that she'll take care of Lily.

* * *

><p>There ya go! Thanks for reading! Please review! :3<p>

Love and Sugar Quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
